Hot Dog
by Personaggio
Summary: Tremenda loca esa mujer. Seguramente quería matarlo, sí. ¿Cómo llevarlo a comer aquella porquería? El colesterol era dañino, la grasa podría arruinar su delgada pero atlética figura, causarle acné, ¡arruinar su hermosura! - Drabble Draco/Ginny.


_La trama es mía (lo sabran por lo patético y tonto del fic) Los personajes (a los cuales amo) son de JK._

* * *

**Hot Dog**

* * *

-No existe nada más delicioso que la comida chatarra que vende ese carrito de allá.

Tremenda loca esa mujer. Seguramente quería matarlo, sí. ¿Cómo llevarlo a comer aquella porquería? El colesterol era dañino, la grasa podría arruinar su delgada pero atlética figura, causarle acné, ¡arruinar su hermosura!

-¿Apostamos a que te va a gustar?

-No puedes obligarme a comer eso.

-Lo comerás.

-No lo haré.

No podía decir que no lo haría, pues aquellas palabras parecían ser un incentivo para que él obrara lo que decía que nunca realizaría. ¡Cierto! Total y completamente cierto. Porque ¿de qué otra forma explicaría el hecho de estar caminando con esa pululante e inquieta pelirroja de la mano por Londres Muggle? (Sí, ¡Londres muggle!) ¿Cuál era el justificativo para el acto de besarla en medio de la calle con un gentío histérico gritándoles que se apartaran del medio?

"_No lo haré, no lo haré, no lo haré… ¡imposible!" _

-¡No lo haré!

Lo mismo que exclamó cuando el tarado de Blaise lo retó a besarla aquella tarde en medio de una fiesta de su empresa… _"No lo haré"_

Y, helo ahí ahora, con una mano en su cintura y con su pecho pegado a su menuda espalda pecosa. Bueno, es que él no tenía la más mínima idea del delicioso y adictivo sabor que impregnaba su boca, ni la sedosa suavidad de sus manos, ni del fragante olor fresco de su cabello rojo; ni que caería como un idiota ante su mirada castaña, ganándose reproches por parte de sus padres, golpes por parte de los Weasley… y la felicidad por parte de ella.

-No te pongas malcriado ahora.

-Vives diciéndome que soy un malcriado, ahora mismo no puedo más que hacer honor a ese comportamiento.

Ginny rodó los ojos mientras tomaba el Hot Dog que el señor vestido con un grasiento delantal le pasaba a través del carrito sobre la acera. Draco miró asqueado como la salchicha dentro del pan era aderezada con una exagerada cantidad de salsa de tomate y mostaza.

-¡No comeré eso!

-Te gustará.

-Es grasiento, asqueroso, insano… - El dueño del humilde establecimiento (si se le podía llamar a ese carrito "establecimiento") lo miró con una mueca que le dieron a entender a Draco que mejor se quedara callado.

-Delicioso – Llevó el Hot Dog hacia su rostro y prácticamente lo rozó contra sus labios bien cerrados. – Abre la boca – Draco negó con la cabeza. – Draco, abre la boca.

Hacerla perder la paciencia no era una muy buena idea, conociendo su temperamento. Pero se negaba rotundamente a dejar que aquella asquerosidad tocara su muy fino paladar. ¡No lo haría! ¡No lo comería!

-Draquito… - Era insoportable cuando adoptaba esa actitud y forma de hablar. Le hacían acordarse de Pansy… ¡Ush, qué horror! – Abre la boca.

"_No lo haré, no lo haré, no lo haré…"_

-¡Draco Malfoy!

-No comeré eso, Gine… - Tarde, la punta del Hot Dog ya estaba dentro de su boca y él inevitablemente tuvo que morder para evitar que Ginny lo ahogase.

Suave, algo picoso, un tanto amargo por la mostaza… ¡Delicioso! ¡Merlín! La maldita e insana comida muggle era deliciosa.

-¿Ves? – La joven le sonrió mientras le limpiaba un poco de salsa del rostro. – ¡Te gusta!

Y fue por un error… igual que cuando Theodoro lo empujó para que su cuerpo aplastara al de ella y su boca se plantara por accidente sobre sus apetecibles labios rosas en aquella amena fiesta hace un año atrás.

¿Y ahora? Era enteramente adicto a ella… y ese Hot Dog…

-Debes probarlo con la salchicha envuelta en tocino, es riquísimo. También con trocitos de pepinillo y mucha salsa de…

¡Lo probaría de todas las formas! Absolutamente, de todas las formas.

* * *

_**N/A:** Una amiga me llama asquerosita, pues no puedo estar muchos días sin comer alguna comida chatarra de la calle. Los Hot Dog representan una de mis debilidades!! xD._

_Gracias por leer. Drabble algo tonto, pero debo decir que me agradó como quedó. _

_Un besote!_

_**Yani!**_


End file.
